


Aviophobia

by daisy_is_always_cold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: Peter takes a trip to Wakanda with Tony and others and he has to deal with his fear of flying in planes





	Aviophobia

Peter Parker had only ever been on a plane once. It had been when he’d gone to Germany a year ago. It was then that Peter had realized that he had a fear of planes. He’d made it through most of the plane ride okay, sleeping or coping through bothering Happy, but he had promised himself he would never go on a plane again if he didn’t have to. And now, much to his luck, Tony Stark wanted to take him to Wakanda. On a plane. 

It was Monday after school when Tony first proposed the idea. Peter had just arrived at the tower and had begun doing his homework.   
“What would you think about going to Wakanda over your spring break in two weeks?” The man asked the distracted boy. Peter shot up from his homework, frantic thoughts flying through his head. If he was going to Wakanda, that would mean a plane ride and Peter had no idea what he would do.  
“Um, I don’t know, maybe.” Peter stuttered out.   
Tony smiled at the awkward teen, “Okay, you think about it. Just tell me your answer soon, I need to make plans with T’Challa if we are.”   
“O-okay.” Peter stuttered yet again. He returned to his homework, trying to push his fears out of his head. 

It didn’t work. All he could think about was the plane, the flying death trap. The giant metal body that could fall out of the sky at any moment. He closed his eyes, his head was beginning to hurt. He slid his chair back before getting up and leaving a slightly confused Tony Stark in the lab. He couldn’t focus on his work, so he figured he might as well throw his conscious into something else. Training. He figured he could punch out all his bad feelings into a punching bag. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Peter still hadn’t come up with a good enough excuse to get out of the trip. That, of course, is how he ended up boarding a plane two weeks later.   
He’d said goodbye to MJ and Ned, promising to text them pictures of everything he could. He’d told his Aunt May that he’d call her every night. Everything was ready and he should’ve felt fine. But he was boarding a plane. Nothing was fine. It didn’t help that a few of the other Avengers were coming on the trip. Sam and Steve to be exact. Steve wanted to see Bucky and Sam figured a trip to Wakanda would be fun. Peter was the last to board the plane, his usual energetic demeanor had disappeared when they arrived on the tarmac. Steve had been the only one to notice this, Tony was too busy in conversation with Pepper and Sam didn’t care. 

The plane had a few rows of seats, enough for Peter to hide in the back and hope the others assumed he just wanted some time to himself. He dropped his backpack onto the aisle seat and slumped into the window seat. He pulled his phone from the bag as well as his earbuds. It only took a matter of seconds for Peter to lose himself in the lyrics of his music. He stared out the window wondering if this time would be different. Maybe he would feel a little better. Maybe his fear was only because he’d never been on a plane before. He began to spiral. Thinking about it only made him feel worse. He was so caught up in his head, he didn’t notice Sam sit down in the row in front of him.

Sam had had it out for the boy ever since he’d found out that Peter was the one who webbed him in Germany. He’d made it his personal mission to make fun of the kid and Peter hated it. Sam had noticed the kid take a seat in the back and decided sitting right in front of him would be the best way to torment the teen. He saw the boy already had his earbuds blasting whatever he liked to listen to.   
“Kids these days, always on their phones.” Sam joked. Peter didn’t even look up at the man. Sam sighed. The kid probably just couldn’t hear him. He turned around and sat down. They were about to take off anyway. 

The plane began to move and it caused Peter to jolt back to the real world. He watched the plane move along the tarmac before coming to a stop. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. He tried to lose himself in his music again, but then the plane started up again. They were taking off. Peter closed his eyes. He wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to just stop. He wanted to stop the plane and turn around and go home. He wanted to be home. Home with his friends and his aunt and anywhere but here. He wished he could have come up with a good excuse to get out of this trip. Because now, here he was, stuck on a metal death trap. 

They were in the air now. Peter made the mistake of looking out the window. He’d never had a fear of heights, being Spiderman required it. But at least when he was on top of a building, he could save himself if he fell. Here, if the plane went down, he’d go down with it, there was nothing he could web onto. He watched the ground get further and further away until all he could see were clouds.   
May was aware of his situation and had made him pack some sleeping pills, “just in case” she’d said. He didn’t even know if they’d work considering his extremely fast metabolism. Maybe those pills weren’t the worst idea. He shook the thoughts from his head, they probably wouldn’t help anyway.   
His breathing was getting faster. The increase was steady, at first unnoticeable, and yet he knew. His music wasn’t helping anymore. He opened his backpack, searching for the sleeping pills. Even if they didn’t knock him out, hopefully, they’d at least calm him down a little. He grabbed a water bottle and downed the pills quickly. There was still fear on his face but he began to relax.   
“Awww, is little baby Peter afraid?” Sam teased, noticing the boy’s apparent fear. Peter looked away. He really didn’t need this right now.   
“Come on, Peter, I know you can hear me,” Sam said. Peter took out one of his earbuds.   
“What do you want, Sam?” Peter asked, his voice shaking a little.   
“You just look scared, little boy.”   
Peter sighed and put his earbud back in. Sam was being stupid as always and he didn’t want to deal with it. All he wanted to do was get off this plane and go home. He closed his eyes. He could still hear Sam so he turned up the volume. Now, he couldn’t hear anything but his music and his thoughts. He closed his eyes, doing his best to let the pull of subconscious pull him into a state of sleep. 

It took Sam longer than it should have for him to realize the boy was generally afraid and assumed it was the plane. It was then that he decided to leave the boy alone. He’d never admit it but he did actually like the boy. He just hated the fact that Peter’d been able to take him down so easily. He figured he might as well tell Tony just in case it got worse. He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the plane. Pepper was on the phone and Tony was reading a book. Well, he was pretending to at least. Really, he was watching Pepper.   
“Hey, Tony?”   
“Yeah?” The billionaire turned to the bird.   
“I think your kid’s afraid of the plane.”   
“For the last time, he’s not my kid!”   
Sam laughed a little, “Okay, old man.”  
“I’m sure he’s doing fine, he’s been on a plane before.”

Peter was not doing fine. The sleeping pills had done absolutely nothing, he’d expected as much but it was still disappointing. He checked his Stark Watch. His heartbeat was still abnormally high and they’d been on the plane for only an hour. Even with the extremely fast speed that Tony’s plane could go, it was still supposed to take about five hours and they were only at the beginning of the second.   
“Stark, check on the kid. He might talk to you.”   
Tony sighed. “I guess there’s a chance that he doesn’t like planes.” He got up and made his way toward the back of the plane. Sure enough, the kid was in some sort of panic. His breathing was fast, his chest rising and falling at a quick rate. Peter’s eyes were closed but it was clear that he wasn’t asleep. Tony moved the backpack onto the floor and sat down next to the boy. “Hey, Peter.” He said, tapping the boy’s shoulder. Peter jolted upright, his eyes shooting open as he went.   
“H-hey, Tony.” Peter stuttered out.   
“How’re you doing, kiddo?”   
“F-fine, why do you ask?”   
“Just checking in. You seemed a little nervous earlier and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”   
“I’m fine,” Peter said quietly. Tony knew it was a lie.   
“You hungry? Happy made sure that some good snacks were packed.”  
“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks though.”   
“Alright well if you need anything, just let me know. Okay?”   
“Yeah, okay,” Peter replied. He didn’t want Tony to find out that he didn’t like planes. He didn’t want any of them to see him as weak. He was already teased for being a kid, he didn’t need anything else for them to joke about. 

Tony got up. He didn’t know why Peter was so afraid to talk to him about whatever had him so nervous. He returned to his seat and tried to come up with a way to distract Peter from whatever it was that was going on. It took a while, but eventually, he had an idea. 

Peter continued to check his Stark Watch, watching as minutes went by, and soon, there were only two and a half hours left of the ride. He was halfway there. Maybe he could get through it. He had closed the shade of the window a while ago and that had helped a little. He’d pulled out a book a few moments before and was doing his best to focus on the words on the page. It wasn’t working. Tony sat down next to him. Peter hadn’t noticed his arrival, suprisingly, seeing as he has a spider sense.   
“Hey kid, you wanna play a card game?”   
Peter turned to the man who’d taken the seat beside him.   
“Nah, I don’t-”  
“Sorry, let me rephrase that, let’s play a card game.”   
Peter sighed.  
“I don’t-”   
“Come on, it’ll pass the time.”   
“Fine.” Peter gave in. 

They played a few games and then a few more. Somehow, Tony had gotten the boy to almost completely forget the metal death trap that they were in. Almost. There was still some fear in the back of Peter’s mind. It was remembered every so often. A little reminder, you could fall out of the sky at any moment. His heartbeat had gone down but not enough, it was still higher than usual. Tony noticed how the boy continued to check his watch every so often.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asked the boy.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter looked down a little.  
“I know you’re lying to me.”   
“I’m not!”   
“Peter, you’re a horrible liar, just tell me what’s wrong.”   
Peter sighed, looking down again.  
“I- I don’t like planes.”   
“Ahh,” Tony said, happy that the boy finally admitted to his fear. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” He asked, genuinely concerned about the boy.   
“Just keep me distracted so I don’t have to think about it,” Peter responded.   
“Okay, kiddo, just let me know if you need anything.”   
“Can we- can we just keep playing?”   
“Sure kiddo, we don’t have much longer until we land.”   
“Thanks.” 

They continued to play cards. Steve joined a few rounds later, adding another layer of competition. Peter laughed as he watched Tony’s ego grow as he beat Steve over and over. His determination was hilarious and Steve simply let it happen. Peter wondering if it was always like this, Tony doing his best to outshine Steve and Steve sitting idly and letting it happen. It didn’t take long for the pilot to announce that they were about to enter Wakanda.   
“You might want to put your window shade up for this, kid,” Tony said, dropping his cards.  
Peter turned to the window and pulled up the shade. He watched as they ran into a mountain, only to see that it was a cover for the city on the other side. His jaw dropped. It was amazing. He watched the city unfold before him. It was nothing like any other city he’d seen before. Soon, the plane was close to the ground. Peter watched as the wheels touched the earth and he let out a sigh of relief. He’d made it. The plane pulled into what Peter assumed was something of a parking lot and the door opened. Peter followed the others out and onto the ground.   
“Peter, welcome to Wakanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly hard to write and I think it sucks but I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> I might make a sequel where Peter and Shuri are bffs in Wakanda. Idk though.
> 
> \--  
> daisy


End file.
